


So Sweet On Your Lips

by nerdwegian



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdwegian/pseuds/nerdwegian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint turns a little in his sleep and snuffles against Steve’s shoulder, a vague moan escaping him.</p><p>(Tumblr prompt: Having a wet dream and calling the other’s name during it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Sweet On Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Laura for the beta! <3

Phil barely looks up from his paperwork when Clint slumps down onto the couch, immediately flopping sideways to lean on Steve.

"Uh," Steve says, crowded against Natasha by Clint’s weight. "Have you still not slept since you got back from Laos?"

"Go sleep in your own room," Natasha grumbles, reaching over to poke Clint in the neck and stuff a popcorn kernel down his shirt.

"She’s right," Phil says gently, because Clint seems absolutely exhausted. There are dark circles under his eyes and his hair is a mess. "Maybe you should go get some sleep? I’ll be up as soon as I finish this paperwork."

"I’m awake," Clint insists, voice raspy. "Movie night, team bonding, yay."

Phil wants to protest further, but falls silent then, because he knows how Clint feels about team movie nights. Knows that he missed out on some bonding in the initial years after the battle for New York, and that he doesn’t like missing out on team activities as a result.

"We’ll just wait until he’s asleep, then stick his hand in a glass of water," Tony says, shrugging, and then starts the movie over Steve’s protests.

Unsurprisingly, Clint’s already snoring before the production company logos are done showing, and even Steve seems to quickly forget about Clint leaning into his side as they all get sucked into the plot of the movie.

They’re just hitting a climactic car chase when Clint turns a little in his sleep and snuffles against Steve’s shoulder, a vague moan escaping him.

Steve’s eyes briefly flicker sideways, as if he’d forgotten Clint was there, but then his attention is back on the movie.

Five minutes later, when the car chase has turned into a gunfight, Clint moans again, and shifts weirdly on the couch.

"Can we move him?" Tony asks, without looking. "Thor, you’re strong. move him."

Thor frowns. “I’m sure you have some contraption here that is capable of performing this task for you. I wish to continue the movie.”

Clint’s hand twitches on the arm of the couch, and he makes another moaning sound.

"Well, _someone’s_ having a good sleep,” Tony remarks.

"Guttermind," Natasha accuses, but something about Clint’s moan is oddly familiar, and it makes Phil frown. He glances down, and notes with some horror that there’s a growing bulge in Clint’s pants, and Phil immediately sets aside his paperwork.

"I’ll take him upstairs," he says quickly, hoping to rouse Clint and move him before anyone notices—but just then, Clint throws one arm around Steve and groans, throaty and desperate, " _Phil!_ "

Steve freezes.

Actually, everyone seems to freeze except Natasha, who barely glances in Clint’s direction, before rolling her eyes and continuing to munch on her popcorn.

Tony is visibly in distress. “I—genuinely have so many jokes to make, I can’t decide where to begin,” he says.

"Tony," Bruce warns, and it seems to subdue Tony for now.

"Uh," Steve says.

Phil’s face is burning. “I’ll just, I’ll just…”

Gesturing, he makes his way to Steve, who carefully pries Clint’s arm away from his chest and squeezes further into Natasha, looking awkward as hell.

"Clint," Phil says, shaking Clint’s shoulder.

"Wuzzah?" Clint mumbles, eyes blinking open.

"Let’s go upstairs," Phil says, nodding his head sideways.

"Mhm, okay, sure," Clint agrees, still more asleep than awake, as he lets Phil help him to his feet and walk him towards the elevators. "Wanted to stay up with the guys though."

"You stayed _up_ , all right!” Tony calls behind them, immediately followed by a smacking sound and a vaguely plaintive, “Ow.”

Phil sighs heavily and wonders how long it’ll take for them to get over this. “I think we’ve done enough team bonding for now.”

End.


End file.
